Lillies and Fossils
by MondlerGellarBing20
Summary: Set when Rachel is getting ready to move to Paris. Even though I thought how Ross & Rachel got together was great, here's another version of it. Chapter 5 re-done. Chapter 6 added author's note deleted . M&C, R&R and P&M. Story better than it sounds.
1. Living without you

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Friends or any of the characters (as much as I wish I did!). I have throughout my story used quotes used previously in the show; however most of them have been altered. Enjoy!**

Sobbing echoed through the large room which was empty except a few moving boxes, a cabinet and a closet. The apartment was humid although summer had barely begun. A rainbow of shimmering lights danced across the walls, the crystal hanger reflecting the ray of sunlight which shone through the sole window.

"But you're always crying" whispered Monica.

"I'm n-n-not" stuttered Rachel through sobs.

"What about yesterday? You cried when Ross told you he liked your necklace." But Monica knew it was too late. She had made Rachel even more upset.

"Stupid, stupid Monica" she whispered to herself under her breath.

"That was because Ross has no taste. You should know that, he's _your_ brother" she accused as she lifted her head to catch the disgusted look on Monica's face. Rachel's eyes were red and blotchy, and a tear rolled down her right cheek, but her mouth twisted into a crooked smile on seeing the disgusted look on Monica's face.

Suddenly, Joey crashed through the door, sending the pile of moving boxes flying in all directions. Joey and Rachel instinctively turned to look at Monica.

"Clean it up…NOW." She turned to glare at Joey, and Chandler and Ross who had been trying not be noticed in the back corner, and then left the room. Rachel followed.

"What's her problem?" asked Joey.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Monica as she stormed out the door.

"It's like you don't even know her." Ross shook this head and continued.

"Ok, Joey, I'll put it this way. If a cleaner is coming to clean the house, she's scared the apartment will be too dirty, so she cleans it." Chandler moved from his position on the box and came to stand next to Ross.

"It's like being married to a vacuum, a bucket of chemicals and a dish cloth all at once. Everything is soooo clean." Joey smiled in understanding. Just then Monica rushed into the room.

"Hurry up! Rachel's flight leaves in six hours! It could take time to get a taxi! There could be traffic! The plane could leave early! When she gets there, there could be a line at the luggage check-in! Come on!! Come on!!" And as quickly as she had entered the room, she was gone.

"An hour long trip to the airport, that's _a lot_ of Monica." Joey said sarcastically.

"Oh really, and a lifetime isn't?" joked Chandler.

They continued packing in silence for over an hour until Chandler stopped what he was doing and walked over to the window and gazed up at the sun. People below on the sidewalk rushed past in an effort to escape the sweltering heat of the sun.

"It's almost midday Ross." Joey looked up with an excited expression on his face.

"Lunch?" he asked, now excited. Chandler and Ross both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Yes, go and eat. You're excused. Knowing Monica lunch will be waiting ready on your table. She's that damn organised."

Once Joey had left the room Chandler, once again, averted his eyes to the faded red windowsill and stared down at the busy street below. City people and tourists alike rushed past in an effort to reach their destinations on time. He took a deep breath.

"You are happy she's leaving aren't you?" A confused expression crossed Ross's face.

"Of course not. She's my friend. You're not happy she's going, neither is anyone else. Why would it be different for me?" However Ross knew why things may be different for him and Chandler. He and Rachel had so much history together. He'd loved her since like the ninth grade. Even though many things had come between them, he'd never stopped loving her. She was Rachel.

"I thought maybe this would be your chance to do what you have been trying to do for years. Get over her. Maybe even make it a clean break…give her back her things…I dunno." An expression of disbelief crossed Ross's face.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to put her through that kind of pain. She can keep whatever she has of mine…just like I'll keep her stuff." Ross turned away from Chandler trying to hide the pain that was so clear on his face. Of course he didn't want Rachel to leave.

Chandler bent down and lifted one of the moving boxes and placed it on top of another one. "Look man, just tell her you're sorry or something. Let her know you care. This has to be hard on her."

Shaking, Ross retreated to the white couch which was still in the centre of the room. Hard for her? What about him? Did nobody care about him? He felt someone sit down next to him, and lean over to hug him. He looked up. He hadn't even heard Phoebe come into the room.

"Ross, would making chocolate milk make you feel better?" Phoebe smiled. She was genuinely trying to cheer him up; she just wasn't very good at it.

"No thanks Pheebs, I'm 33. That's more something you do with kids…but you could help Joey make some." Ross laughed at his own joke. On the other hand, Phoebe was good at cheering him up; she just did it in a very odd sort of way.

"Ross you have to do something. She's actually going to leave." Ross rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Phoebe, I've just spent like a decade packing all her crap. Boy has she got _a lot _of clothes."

Phoebe just starred at him, stunned. "That's it? After everything you've been through together, all you've got to say is '_she has a lot of clothes_'. That's pathetic Ross. Of course she does, its Rachel! What's wrong with you?" She turned to look at Chandler.

"Chandler, help me. Something is seriously wrong. He hasn't even got enough energy to say 'but we were on a break'." Chandler looked amused.

"It's like they're two different people. I mean, don't you remember Pheebs, like every fight they ever had went something like _'we were on a break. No we weren't.'_ What happened to you two?" Ross sighed and rolled over. What had happened between them?

Across the hall, Monica, Rachel and Joey were eating lunch.

"Joey could you please give Rachel and I a minute…alone." Joey smiled enthusiastically.

"Yeah I could." Rachel and Monica starred at him.

"Oh, ok, not that kind of minute alone, huh?" Monica was annoyed now.

"Just leave!" Joey stumbled out the door cursing Monica under his breath. Rachel starred at Monica who was just sitting there.

"Is there a point to us being alone, Mon?" Monica opened her mouth and closed it a few times before finding the right words.

"Rachel, I have to ask." Rachel looked vaguely interested.

"Ask away." Monica nodded.

"Ok, well with you it's always been 'I'm Rachel. I love Ross. I hate Ross. I love Ross. I hate Ross,'" she paused. "Is it ever going to be 'I love Ross' again? Because he's my brother and…"

Rachel stopped listening. She was lost for words, but it wasn't because she didn't know the answer.


	2. Ice and Cups

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Friends or any of the characters (as much as I wish I did!). I have throughout my story used quotes used previously in the show; however most of them have been altered. Also, further down the phrase 'ice and cups' is used. This refers to when Monica planned Rachel's last party, assigning the ice and cups to Phoebe so that she could plan the actual party.**

The sky had turned a pinkish-purple and the moon was just visible in the distance. After the hot day, Rachel was thankful for the cool breeze which had picked up. Standing on the balcony, looking out over New York, she couldn't believe she was leaving her home. Not her birth home; no Long Island meant nothing anymore. The Village was where she had met her wonderful friends; Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and Ross.

Ross. God Ross. He had not only been her best friend but he was also the one person that she had thought she might actually spend the rest of her life with. But things change. Just like her move away from the village to Paris. As tomorrow drew nearer and nearer, she was beginning to find less pulling her to Paris and more holding her here. But no one was going to stop her. They just wanted her to be happy, whether they were or not. But was moving to Paris what she really wanted? She didn't know anymore. All she knew was that ever since Monica had asked her whether she would ever love Ross again, she'd had more doubts than ever. Because the truth was she'd never stopped loving Ross.

Monica thought she understood their relationship. She'd said herself on numerous occasions that it was as simple as 'I love Ross. I hate Ross. I love Ross. I hate Ross' but in fact it was never like that. Not once. She never hated him. Sure she'd been angry beyond belief at times but never once did the love stop. The number of times they got back together and the fact that Emma existed was proof of that. Rachel sighed. She was going to have to do a lot of thinking. But first things first. The moving date set for tomorrow would just have to be pushed back.

"Ross, are you telling me that you care too little to tell the love of your life that you are actually sad she's leaving?" Monica was almost yelling.

"Stop shouting Mon, Rachel's right on the balcony." A huge grin spread across her face.

"So you admit that you still love her?" Ross sighed.

"Mon it's complicated. I…I…" Ross searched for the right words. Chandler walked over and wrapped his arms around Monica, kissing her on her head.

"Come on Ross, you're a palaeontologist, dig a little deeper." Ross rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Monica repositioned herself on the couch.

"Ross, you just have to ask yourself one question. Do you love her?" Ross didn't speak. The silence was deafening. The answer, without a doubt was yes. Yes, yes, yes. YES. Of course he loved her. Monica and Chandler took the silence as a definite yes. No fake denial – he must really love her.

"What are you going to do about it then, Ross?" Monica asked.

"Mon, I told you, I don-" Ross stoped midway through his sentence, turning to watch Rachel as she came inside.

Her face showed no emotion, yet everyone could tell something as wrong.

"Rach, did something happen?" Monica sounded worried.

"No of course not. But, I do have some rather startling news." She paused, assessing everyone's reactions. "I've decided to push back moving to Paris." Ross' mouth dropped open, Chandler remained frozen and Monica bounded forward to hug her.

"But why? Don't get me wrong, this is great. You'll get to see the baby when it's born and we can spend more time together and…" Chandler found his voice.

"Monica honey, let her finish." Monica stepped back apprehensively, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Well, it's just; I need to think a few things over."

At that moment Ross, Monica and Chandler had the same thought; Ross still had time. Time to tell her he loved her, whether it made a difference to her plans or not. All four were smiling, happier than they had been in weeks.

"I'm going to go tell Joey and Phoebe, plus I have some calls to make." Rachel was the first to break the silence. She turned and walked out the door, a bound in her step.

On hearing the great news, Phoebe and Joey had gone back to Phoebe and Mike's apartment to start planning what they called 'Rachel's almost / half / kind of but not staying party!'. Unfortunately the name needed working on.

"I've got it! I've got it!" shouted Joey.

"What, what?" Phoebe looked excited now.

"We can have peanut butter fingers!!!" Phoebe, slightly disappointed, objected.

"Joey, have you thought this through?" Joey nodded.

"Ok…Do you realise we're having it at Monica's apartment?" again Joey nodded. "Monica's clean, spotless, tidy, neat apartment?" Joey looked confused.

"Where's this going?" Joey began to think. His 'trying really hard to concentrate look' looked more like he was constipated.

"Well don't hurt yourself Joey. Keep thinking…it has something to do with Monica."

Suddenly Joey jumped up. "We can't have peanut butter fingers." Joey looked proud at himself for solving the clue, yet disappointed at the revelation.

"And why would that be?" Phoebe prompted.

"Monica." That one word said it all. They continued to plan Rachel's party late into the night. Boy would Monica be angry when she found out that she hadn't been included in all the planning. Ah well, thought Phoebe. Serves her right for assigning me 'ice and cups'!

"Ross, honey, I know you're like sorting things out and stuff but did you have to tell mum that Rachel is staying longer. She'll want to visit now. She just adores Rach. You know Rachel's the daughter she never had." Monica rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell mum!" Ross said in his defence, however not very convincingly.

"Oh, yeah, right! And after I took a shower this morning I just threw my towel on the floor!" Monica wrapped her arms around her stomach as if in serious pain. "Oh God, it hurts to even joke about it." Chandler walked over from the kitchen and gave Monica a hug, comforting her. Ross turned to Chandler for help.

"Chandler you have to help me. I'd usually ask Mon, but she's angry at me right now," he looked at Monica with her hands still around her stomach "and evidently still in pain. I don't know what to do about Rachel." Ross sunk into the couch, waiting for an answer, hoping for once that Chandler might actually be of some help.

"Sorry Ross. I'm not so good with the advice... Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?" The front door slammed and Phoebe walked in, sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been Pheebs?" asked Monica.

"Oh, just out, you?" A perplexed look crossed Monica's face.

"Well Pheebs, I've been here with Ross and Chandler. I thought that was pretty obvious but…" Phoebe cut her off.

"So anyway, what's up with you Ross?" Monica looked offended. She stormed off into her bedroom, except no one noticed, so the desired effect wasn't achieved.

"Well Phoebe I'm trying to sort out what to do with Rachel." Phoebe looked confused.

"Just tell her that she's your lobster!" as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Um, Pheebs, I already tried that like 7 years ago. It didn't work then. It's not going to work now." Phoebe looked offended and walked towards the door.

"Fine" she mumbled as she left. "Don't take my advice." The door slammed. Monica rushed out.

"Good she's gone. Now Ross…what's wrong?" She went to sit by him.

"Nothing, I'm just going to wander around in the rain for a bit." Both Monica and Chandler looked towards the window.

"Uhh…it's not raining, honey." Monica gave him a hug.

"I can't catch a break!" Ross stood up and left anyway. Chandler was the first to speak.

"Well that was awkward." Monica just looked at him. She knew what her brother was going through and she was going to fix it. I mean, she was Monica Gellar. She always won.


	3. TOW the Slideshow

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Friends or any of the characters. In this chapter numerous photos have been taken of all the 'gangs' time together. I know there was never a camera or anyone there to take photos, but for the sake of this story the photos were taken. **

_**Warning:**_** Lot's of reference to past events in this chapter. It may drag on; however I think all the adventures throughout the show deserve to be remembered. If you do not want to read all of these, you can just skip forward. They will not affect the flow of the story. **

**Thankyou to 'Imagine what if' for my first review. You were spot on about where the quotes came from.**

A beam of sunlight shone through the open window as Rachel began to wake. Just as she rolled over dreading today, she realised, there was absolutely nothing to dread because she wasn't moving. Yet. Why all of a sudden did moving seem less than favourable? She could think of many reasons, but one stood out from the rest. Ross.

"I've really set myself up for a big disappointment haven't I?" she asked herself.

Minutes later Rachel stumbled into the kitchen, to find everyone there. What time is it? Did I sleep in? she kept thinking, worried about how late it was. On second thought it was understandable that they were all here, Joey used to come over and get food at what, like four?

"Guys, what are you all doing here? Phoebe where's Mike?"

Before anyone could answer Phoebe ran out the door, mumbling "Crap, Mike. Forgot to leave message."

Chandler spoke first. "You always know a marriage is going well when a wife forgets about her husband." Chandler laughed at his joke but no one else did.

"So?" asked Rachel.

"Well," Joey stepped forward "We're going to make you breakfast and take you out for the day to celebrate! Isn't that great? And it was all my idea."

Ross grunted. "Yours, it was your idea? Joey it was mine!"

Rachel still hadn't said anything and she wasn't about too. Of course it had been his idea. It was always his idea. He cared so much for, he always had. What about the time that he'd bought her that very expensive broach? Now she had butterflies in her stomach, she had to sit down. What did this mean? Did he still love her, or was it like a best friend type-a-thing?

"Rach, are you alright?" someone asked but she couldn't make out who. Suddenly her world began to spin. It shouldn't matter to her, but it did.

"Rach?" Monica asked worried.

"Oh yeah guys, sorry, I guess I was just so excited about today that I…I…"

Joey leapt forward to hug her. "Aww, Rach!"

***

According to Monica breakfast hadn't been a big affair, despite consisting of three courses. Rachel had thanked everyone numerous times, becoming happier and happier all the time. It seemed she had finally made the right choice. Maybe Paris was the wrong choice after all.

"Alright everyone, where are we going?" Rachel asked.

Ross spoke up of course. "We thought we'd take a trip down memory lane."

Chandler piped up. "Ross, you do know that's only a real place in your dreams right?"

Rachel interrupted, mocking Ross. "Are we going to a real place, Ross?" Monica was almost shaking with excitement.

"Well, actually Monica has prepared something for you. Mon?" He turned toward Monica, gesturing her to go on.

"Well, Chandler got this new computer and I've been working on it for a while now…" she trailed off, wanting to see the confused expression on Rachel's face. What did a computer have to do with her surprise? "Anyway, I've spoken to your parents, my parents, our friends and ransacked all our all photos, and created a slideshow of all the moments we've shared, the good and bad."

Rachel began to cry tears of joy. "Mon, thanks…" Monica shushed her.

"I'm not done yet. I've pulled a few strings, and Gunther agreed to shut the coffee house today, so that we can watch the slideshow in the very place where," she gestured around the group "this all began. Oh and one other thing, coincidently enough, today is the 10 year anniversary of when you stormed into Central Perk in that wet wedding dress, and we all became the most unlikely of friends."

Both Rachel and Monica were crying now, and soon Phoebe joined in.

"You really did all that for me?" Rachel asked, bemused.

"Well yeah, we're best friends and…" Ross, Joey and Chandler stopped listening. The words had become inaudible from all the crying.

Just minutes later they were all sitting on their favourite orange couch, ready to begin. A sheet was tapped to one of the walls and a projector set up so that they could watch it on the big screen. Monica had made a ton of food. In her defence she claimed the slideshow went for a good part of the day, because they so many memories to share. That may be true, thought Rachel, but it wasn't the only reason. Monica loved any excuse to cook.

The slideshow started and images flashed in front of her face. A song which she had never heard before titled 'I'll be there for you' played softly in the background.

The first images were of Monica and Rachel in high school.

Next the images of Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler at numerous Gellar Thanksgivings.

Then an image that everyone was familiar with. Rachel in her wet wedding dress after leaving Barry at the alter. Sitting in the exact spots they had been 10 years previously, everyone began to cry.

Image after image flashed past; the guys building new furniture for Ross in his apartment, Rachel making coffee for the first time, the gang sitting together in Monica's apartment and then Central Perk, Ugly Naked Guy, Ross and Rachel together at Central Perk, Chandler smoking, Phoebe performing at Central Perk, the girls first slumber party, Ross and Rachel at 'Laund-o-rama', the gang at one of Joey's plays, Rachel with Paolo, the gangs first Thanksgiving together, their first New Year's Eve Party, the foosball table, the girls with the firemen after the 'bad boyfriend ritual', Rachel hanging off the balcony caught in Christmas lights, Marcel, the birth of Ben, Rachel's birthday party…the images of their first year continued, bringing back memories which had been long forgotten…

Monica, being Monica, had broken down the slideshow into 10 parts. One for each year they had spent together. After 'part 1' was finished, the group took a break. Everyone sat in silence as they were all caught up in their own world of memories.

Rachel was more certain that ever now that she did not want to move to Paris. Yes, it would be a wonderful job, great money, the fashion capital; but was losing what she had really worth it? No. Nothing was worth losing what she had.

As Monica put the 'part 2' on, another song began to play. She realised that she had been so engrossed in the images that she hadn't heard any of the accompanying music. She'd have to watch this again, if she ever got time; only part 1 was finished but they had to have been sitting down for a good 45 minutes. However, despite the length of the show, she had absolutely no regrets. None.

Images continue to fade on and off the screen before them…

…Ross with Julie, the gang in Heckles apartment, Monica in her chef's attire, Chandler and Monica exercising together, Ross and Rachel's first real kiss, the guys writing 'the list', Rachel with Russ, the gang at Carol and Susan's wedding, Phoebe singing to the children at the library, the 'bracelet buddies', Phoebe sharing her lobster theory with Ross, the gang watching the prom video, Ross and Rachel's second kiss, the 'La-Z-boy' chairs, Ross and Rachel at the Solarium, Monica and Richard, Phoebe filming 'Smelly Cat', the guys hanging out with Richard, Chandler with Eddie, Chandler and Ross with 'the bullies', Rachel's 'two parties', Phoebe with chicken pox, Rachel in the 'little bow peep' bridesmaid dress, Ross and Rachel together…

As 'part 2' came to and end, four people in particular had a certain event which occupied their thoughts.

Chandler couldn't stop thinking about Richard and 'his moustache'. Monica was also thinking about that particular event but for different reasons. He had been the first man she truly loved. Seeing the sad look on Chandler's face she wrapped her arms around him and tried to console him.

"Sweetie, I love you. Stop thinking about Richard. He's gone, he's not a threat anymore and he's not coming back." Monica smiled. Chandler was so cute when he got jealous.

"I know Mon, but I see that moustache and well, I see you more depressed than you've ever been when you broke up, I see my ruined proposal and I see him almost talking you away." Chandler looked and sounded genuinely upset.

"_Almost_ being the operative word. Chandler it doesn't matter that he ruined your proposal; we ended up doing it together. Isn't it better that it became our proposal, not just yours? Isn't that far more romantic?" She smiled remembering her engagement night like it was yesterday.

"I suppose. I guess I was just being stupid, you know, repressed feelings and all." He smiled back at his loving wife.

Monica sighed. She also had repressed feelings. She was disappointed to find that she still loved Richard. That love was nothing compared to the passion, love and commitment that she felt for husband, but sadly it was still there.

Rachel and Ross both had the same thing on their mind as well; the heat and passion of their relationship after they had overcome numerous obstacles and had finally gotten together.

Neither one spoke their emotions, however everyone else in the room could feel the tension and longing for things long gone. It was at this point that Monica decided to talk to Rachel again. She hadn't gotten much out of her last time, but she was determined to know the truth. Did she still love Ross? Was she intending on moving to Paris? Numerous questions rushed through her thoughts as she put on their third year of memories together.

…Rachel dressed as Princess Leia, Chandler and Janice, Jack Gellar and his 'harmonica' together, Joey with all Chandler's clothes on, Joey with his arm brace on, Monica making jam, Chandler's door cut in half, Monica's race car bed, the poking device, the gang playing football on Thanksgiving, Monica's apartment filled with dead Christmas trees, Rachel and Mark, the historic 'taking a break' fight, Monica and Phoebe waxing their legs, Monica and Pete, Ross in his tiny t-shirt, Monica and Phoebe's dollhouses, Monica in her fifties waitress outfit, the chick and duck, the gang at the beach, Ross with Bonnie, Bonnie with her shaved head, Monica, Chandler and Joey on the beach after…the incident…

The instrumental of 'With or without you' by U2 ended a few moments after the last image. It was Ross and Rachel's song. Tension began to spread through the group. Everyone, especially Ross and Rachel, had numerous memories involving their 'we are on a break' fight.

Ross had tried many times to suppress the memory of 'that' particular break up. None so far had actually been successful. He tried hard to lose himself in the next lot of memories; however everything suddenly seemed to relate to Rachel…

…Rachel's '18 page letter', Chandler and Joey's empty apartment, the patio furniture and canoe, Joey and Treeger dancing, Chandler with Kathy, Ross playing the keyboard, Chandler in a box, Thanksgiving, Rachel's box of saved things from her and Ross' relationship, the catering van, Phoebe writing her Christmas song, Phoebe and her puppy, Phoebe pregnant, tour guide Joey, playing the 'quiz' to see who knows who better, the girls in their new apartment, Monica cleaning, Ross and Emily, Ross playing Rugby, Phoebe eating meat, Ross' ear-ring, Ross' proposal, the girls in wedding dresses, Rachel's wedding invitation, Phoebe's baby shower, everyone in London, Ross and Emily's wedding, Monica and Chandler together…

Monica lent over and kissed chandler. "Do you remember that night?"

Chandler smiled. "Of course I do. It's the greatest sex I've ever had." Monica glared at him. "It was also the first night of forever with you." Monica smiled.

"Better." She replied.

"It's so good not to be pregnant anymore." Phoebe commented, more to herself than anyone.

Joey, who had been exceptionally quiet for, well Joey, spoke. "Monica, do you have any food left?"

Everyone looked slightly confused. "Um Joey, there's plenty right there on the coffee table." Monica replied.

"Sorry, when I said food I actually meant peanut butter fingers. You know, like we would be having at Rachel's surprise party except you won't let us."

Rachel looked confused, excited and surprised all at once. "My what?"

Monica looked just as confused. "Yeah, her what?"

Phoebe and Joey looked at each other and smiled. "So I'm guessing we didn't tell you?"

Chandler answered. "It's not so much that you didn't tell _us_ as, that you didn't tell Monica."

Monica, trying hard to control herself, commented. "Err, Phoebe, where do you plan to hold this party?"

"NOT NOW!!!" Joey started to scream. Everyone stopped to look at him. "Let's organise later, right now I wanna see Mr Rachel and Mrs Ross."

Rachel groaned. "I hate that moustache you drew on me Ross. I look stupid."

Chandler had something to say. "Wait, that's what looks stupid. I would have gone with getting incredibly drunk and getting married, but that's just me."

Before anyone could comment, images began to flash across the screen.

…Ross and Rachel at the airport, Monica and Chandler sneaking around, Chandler kissing the girls, Ross' reaction why Rachel tells him she still loves him, Phoebe giving birth, Phoebe with the triplets, Joey at the telethon, Monica and Chandler away together, Joey's face when he finds out, the guys and their 'fort', Monica with the turkey on her head, the guys playing fireball, Monica and Chandler's New Year's Eve kiss, Ross in his leather pants, Joey learning the guitar, Monica giving Chandler a massage, Joey and his 'man's bag', the gangs wearing 3D glasses at a funeral, Chandler's 'sorry' marriage proposal, Phoebe with the police badge, Ross, Rachel and Chandler trying to get the couch up the narrow stairwell, Ross acting in front of the window, Rachel's smoking at work, Rachel's surprise party, the ride-a-long, Ross, Monica and Joey throwing the ball, Rachel's cat, Chandler and Joey on their road trip, Joey dressed as a gladiator, the gang in Las Vegas, the wedding chapel, Mrs Ross and Mr Rachel…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Sorting things out

**Author's Note: I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't written anything in such a long time. I was thinking of stopping because I was so busy, but I watched Friends again and of course it inspired me to keep writing. The long break won't happen again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I really need feedback. No feedback, no story. So here goes...**

"It's all in the past. It's all in the past." Rachel whispered to herself as she rocked Emma to sleep. After watching ten years of memories, she was now surer than ever that she loved Ross, but there were still so many obstacles ahead of them that she was unsure about how to approach the situation. There were two things that she did know for sure though. One: she was going to have to talk to Monica. As much as she regretted it, she knew Monica could help. And two: Rachel would have to be the one to fix their relationship. It was Rachel who had decided to 'take a break'. It was Rachel who tried to force Ross to take full responsibility for their problems. It was Rachel who had gone to Ross' wedding in London and ruined his marriage to Emily. And it was Rachel who had suggested they marry in Vegas. She would fix everything. She hoped.

***

"How many times do I have to tell you Joey? The party cannot be at our apartment. I know we pushed the moving date back, but Chandler, Rachel and I move out tomorrow. It's any empty apartment." Monica was getting tired of explaining this simple fact to Joey. This was the fourth time she'd told him, and the fourth time he'd asked the same question.

"But where can we have it then?" Monica smiled when Joey seemed to finally grasp the concept.

"Maybe my, I mean our, house. I mean Rachel will already be there because she's staying with us until she sorts some stuff out, and it can be like a house warming party as well. Won't that be nice?" Monica grinned. She loved playing hostess.

"Ok. But talk to Phoebe, she's got like a whole bunch of stuff already planned." Monica rolled her eyes. Great.

***

It began to rain heavily as Ross walked along the footpath towards his apartment. Trying hard not to think about Rachel, he tried to solve a complicated math problem that he had come across at work yesterday. However, it wasn't working. His mind kept wandering back to the many times he'd spent with Rachel. It was painful he noticed, but not as painful as it had once been. He was glad. He never wanted to lose Rachel or Emma, and this would definitely make it easier to be close to them both.

***

"Monica? Monica? Where are you? MONICA!" yelled Rachel as she banged on the apartment door. She was beginning to get annoyed. Why wasn't Monica at her apartment supervising all the packing? Surely, cleaning and bossing people around would have attracted her. And where was everyone else?

"Calm down, Rach. I'm here." The voice came from behind her and she spun around to see Monica.

She sighed in relief. "Oh Mon, I've been looking everywhere for you. I need to talk to you now. It's about Ross." Monica smiled. She loved being needed. It was always a great day when someone needed her help or wanted her advice.

"I know. I'm sorry, I was with Chandler." Monica rolled her eyes.

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Another panic attack, huh? He still freaked out about moving?"

Monica shook her head. "No, this time he was panicking about where you will be staying. He kept saying 'but that's the baby's room' over and over again. It took a good five minutes before he calmed down enough to realise that we bought a house with a guest bedroom."

"That husband of yours sure is strange." Rachel commented between giggles.

Monica sighed. "Yeah, but I love him."

Rachel smiled. "Then that's all that matters. And speaking of love, now about Ross…" But she was interrupted by Monica.

"Do you Rach, do you really?"

Rachel looked confused. "Do I really what?"

"Love him, silly."

Rach took a moment to think of the right words. "You know what, Mon? I think I do. I really think I do."

Monica began jumping up and down with excitement. "I'm so happy for you Rach. But when? I mean, when did you start loving him again?"

Rachel sighed. It was going to be a long day. She needed Monica's help, but first she needed to straighten a few things out.

"Mon, I never stopped loving him. For some reason, you all have in your heads this idea that I hated Ross."

Monica looked confused. "Of course we did Rach. Have you forgotten the whole 'we were on a break' thing? Do you really not remember it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft Monica. Of course I haven't forgotten it. How could I?" she paused, remembering. "What I'm trying to say is that I never stopped loving Ross, I was just really mad at him. It's like that time Chandler pissed you off by saying that you were just 'fooling around'."

"Yes Rachel, I suppose it is, except yours was like a thousand times worse."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. But, I just couldn't stop myself from loving him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I tried. I tried so hard to just, not love him anymore. However, my attempt was only half-hearted. I new the outcome. It wouldn't work. Just like it didn't when…"

"…he was dating Julie." Realisation crossed Monica's face as she finished the sentence. She seemed to finally understand. "So all this time…?" she asked waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Yep, I've loved him all along. Why do you think all those terrible things he did hurt so much? It was because I loved him so much. Too much, in fact."

Monica looked confused again. "But all those times he wanted to get back together, all those times he apologised…if you loved him, why didn't you…?

"What, just move on? Forgive and forget? Mon, it's harder than you can possibly imagine." She paused, thinking. "Do you know why Chandler panics every time Richard is mentioned?" Monica shook her head. "It's because he can't forgive and forget. He can't let go."

"But it's been years since Richard. He knows that…"

"Like I said, it's harder than you think."

Monica sighed. She had never been very sympathetic of Chandler's worrying over Richard, but now she understood. Never would she blame him again for panicking. If it was as hard as Rachel said he deserved more.

"So Mon, can you help?"

"With what?" she asked, still thinking about Chandler and Richard.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she paused, waiting for a response. When she didn't get one, she continued. "Your brother of course."

"Oh right, sorry Rach. So I was thinking…"

"Hold on a sec Mon. Do you promise not to mention this to Ross? Because I know you have a habit of telling him stuff, or rather telling Chandler stuff, who then tells Joey, who then can't keep quiet and spills everything to Ross, and I do not want that happening. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure Rach." Monica said as she was pulling out a pen and pad from her handbag. Rachel rolled her eyes. She probably already had everything planned. In fact, written in that tiny pad was probably Ross and Rachel's entire future. And there was no doubt that it would be colour coordinated and cross referenced for easy access.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_What did everyone think? Please, please review. I'm begging you. I LOVE reviews. Love them. Really, I need feedback. Like I said - if there is no feedback, then there is likely to be no story!_


	5. It will fix everything

**Authors Note: See I posted this one within hours! Anyway, its a really good chapter, but shorter than the others. I'm going to post it, but be aware that I may add to it slightly. If I do, I'll let you know. Enjoy!**

"Phoebe, please try to understand. I am not allowing you to invite some random massage client to Rachel's party." Monica rolled her eyes. Why hadn't she thought of the party idea? Then she would have been in control of the plans and Phoebe would be powerless.

"Why not? Are you like the…um…official party guest list controller person?" she paused, waiting for a response. When Monica just rolled her eyes, she responded with, "I didn't think so!"

"You want to know why not? Because it's _Rachel's _party. That's why not. Not yours – hers. You can invite Mike. That is all."

"Fine, but just so you know I didn't want to invite that client anyway!"

Monica rolled her eyes. She loved Phoebe, but sometimes she was difficult to say the least. "Then why have you been arguing with me about it for the last 20 minutes?"

"I well, wanted to, um, see if you had…changed, but err, you haven't so…yeah, I'll be leaving now." Monica watched her get up off the couch, and storm out the door of Central Perk. Nobody noticed. Nothing Phoebe did anymore drew stares – everyone knew her too well.

***

"Dude, what are you going to do about Rachel?" asked Joey.

Ross and Chandler just stared at Joey. "Since when do you call me _dude, _Joey?"

"Since this morning. Now I was thinking…"

"Wait, you can think?" Chandler interrupted.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Mr Wisecracking Wiseass. So anyway, Ben is what, like 5 now?"

"10 actually," corrected Ross.

"Yeah, but I was really close." Ross rolled his eyes. "Anyway, with Ben getting older, I knew he would need a cool uncle to talk about women with soon, so I decided I needed to act more his age so it would be easier for me relate to him. And what better person to do that, than an actor?"

"That is a valid question, Joe. Shall we ask his father?" Chandler turned to Ross. "Can you think of a better person to console your son in his time of need?" Chandler joked sarcastically.

Ross thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, about that Joe. You're my best mate and all, but I just think that you shouldn't talk to Ben. EVER. I mean, given your record with women…you just shouldn't."

Joey stood up and marched towards the door. Just before he left, he called out, "Phoebe would have let me!"

Ross turned to Chandler. "Can you believe he was actually saying those words?"

Chandler started laughing. "Yeah, actually I can. It's Joey. He does this all the time. Remember when he wanted a new walk, or to play an 18 yr old at the age of 30?"

Ross started laughing too. "Yes, I remember."

***

"Joey, what are you doing here?" asked Phoebe.

"Getting a muffin. Ross and Chandler were being mean to me. Muffins always cheer me up." Joey smiled, before stuffing the entire muffin in his mouth.

Phoebe just starred at him. "It's a good thing you're pretty."

***

"Monica, what are you doing?" asked Rachel as she watched Monica flick through her note pad.

"Trying to find something. I know I wrote it in here somewhere." She continued to flip through the pad.

"Monica, what are you-?"

"Here it is. I found it. Rachel, when you began dating Ross you told me how you felt about him. I wrote it down. I knew you'd need it someday and I was right." Monica smiled at Rachel. "Take a seat."

Rachel sat down, wondering what she could have said that had made Monica so happy.

"On the 2nd of September, 1996, you said to me: 'I really can't put into words how much Ross' friendship and love means to me. Mon, he's the reason why I have faith. He has a way of making me brave, of making me smile, of making me laugh. I am happier now than I've ever been and he's the reason why. He shares in my passions, even when they're not his, he listens to me ramble even when I'm not making sense and he accepts me for who I am. I love him so much. Mon, I think he is 'the one'. I think I found 'the one' that everyone searches for; their true soul mate. Monica, he is the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, I just know it.'" Monica paused to let the words sink in.

"Mon, when did I…?"

"Say it? One day before you broke up. Twenty four hours, Rach, that's all. You had no idea that overnight it would all be over. Once I went back and read over this, I finally understood what you meant about not being able to hate Ross. This just proves how immensely in love you really were. I feel this way about Chandler now, and if he did what Ross did to you, I know I could never hate him. I finally understand how you felt."

"Ok, so you understand. But Mon, what does this have to do with anything?"

A huge grin spread across Monica's face. "This quote is going to save your relationship with Ross."

Rachel looked confused. "I don't understand."

Monica looked slightly disappointed that Rachel didn't get it. "Rach, what you said to me, it demonstrates how much you loved him. Hasn't nearly every problem between you two stemmed from the fact that Ross was jealous of Mark?"

"I suppose, but Mon-" Monica cut Rachel off.

"Rachel, if you said this to me just hours before you broke up, doesn't that prove that Mark meant nothing? For you to have said these things to me, in the midst of you already having problems with Ross, you must have really meant it. You weren't just caught up in the whirlwind of first love - you were thinking clearly. The passion of love was not clouding your mind – because in the days leading up to the break up, there was no passion. You were caught up at work and Ross was extremely jealous – you barely saw each other. Rachel, what you said to me will fix everything. Every problem you've ever had, this will fix it."

**Thankyou so much for reading my story! But I need reviews. Please. I checked my story traffic, and way more people have read it than reviewed. It will only take a minute or two, so please, help me out by reviewing. Thankyou to the people who have already reviewed (many of them on numerous occasions), I really appreciate it! [Thankyou to rachgreengellar, RossnRachel4everr, Cassandra-Summer-Green, Imagine what if and AndromedaAiken.]**


	6. Arrangements

"I SAID I WAS COMING!" Ross' voice echoed through his apartment. He stalked toward the door, yanking it open. "WHAT?"

Chandler stood in the hallway, fist in mid air as if about to knock again. A huge grin spread across Chandler's face. "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

Ross didn't look amused. "What is it Bing?"

Chandler pretended to look hurt. But after a moment he remembered why he was really there, and the look vanished from his face. "Ross, we need to talk." Chandler stepped past Ross into the apartment and went to sit on the sofa.

Ross turned toward him, his mouth hanging wide open. "Do you mean to tell me that you are here to give me advice? You – Chandler Bing?" Ross looked stunned, but on the same hand, amused.

"Yes. And don't laugh. You need help. I am sick of this whole 'I love Rachel, but can't tell her thing'. You really need to do something about it. This whole thing has been going on too long…" Ross cut Chandler off mid sentence.

"Actually, that's what I'm doing now. Why do you think I was so weird when I answered the door?" Chandler opened his mouth about to make a sarcastic comment. "Don't answer that. I thought you were Rachel. You scared me."

"For a grown man, you sure do scare easily." Ross rolled his eyes. What he didn't need right now were more of Chandler's sarcastic comments. "Are you here to help me, or make fun of me?"

"Help or tease, help or tease?" Chandler pretended to weigh the two options with his hands. "Hard choice." Ross looked impatient. "Fine. Help. Definitely help."

"Good. I need your help with a few of the arrangements." Ross smiled.

Chandler looked confused. "What arrange-"

Ross cut Chandler of mid word. "ments? You'll see."

***

Rachel was stunned. Monica was _brilliant._ Trust her to have the solution to every problem that Ross and Rachel had ever had.

"Rach, are you okay? You look kind of pale." Monica, sitting beside Rachel on the couch, looked worried.

"Sure Mon, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what a lifesaver you are." Rachel saw Monica smile, and began talking again before she started to brag. "And also about when I should tell Ross. I was thinking tonight, if he's free, or tomorrow," but seeing the look on Monica's face she tried to backtrack, "or not…it's, um, your choice…I guess."

Monica looked offended, and yet pleased that she had so much control over the situation. "Are you really that scared of me, Rach?"

Rach paused before she answered. "Of course not. Your look just…um…reminded me that I should…consult you first." After seeing the disbelieving look that crossed Monica's face, Rachel added, "Because you are such…a…talented organiser."

Monica received the complement without complaint, despite not believing Rachel in the slightest. "I am. But that is not the point. Rachel have I taught you nothing?"

Rachel looked taken aback. "Sure. I've learnt-"

Monica, noting the time, stopped her before she began listing everything she had learnt from Monica. She knew it would be a long list. "We've got no time Rach. We have so much to do, and so little time. Where were we?" She paused for just a moment before continuing. "Oh, that's right. You cannot tell Ross tonight."

Rachel looked angry now. Ever since she had found out how to fix things between her and Ross, she had been dying to try. "And why not?"

"Because Rachel. You are about to tell Ross that you are not leaving for Paris." When Monica saw the look on Rachel's face she added, "I can assume." When she saw Rachel nod, she continued. "You are about to tell him that you love him and can not live without him. Does that seem like something you should rush into to?"

"I guess not." Rachel answered hesitantly.

"You guessed right. On top of all the arrangements that need to be made – a new outfit, dinner reservations and a babysitter for Emma – would you actually be ready to tell him tonight? Or would you rather have some time to prepare what you want to say, just so it is perfect? I mean, when you think about it, when you tell him, it'll be the beginning of a new forever for the two of you. I'd want everything to be magical if it was me."

Rachel rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine. You're right. I'll wait."

Monica looked pleased. "I told you I was always right. Now come on. Let's go find Phoebe so that we can go shopping."

Rachel's eyes lit up at the word 'shopping'. "Sure!" she answered, a little too enthusiastically. "Since it was your idea, will you be paying?"

Monica rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically, "Yeah, and this morning I just left my cereal bowl on the sink without even washing it." She cringed; even just thinking about it was hard.

Rachel giggled. "You know, on second thought, Chandler and you make a perfect couple," she said over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Once she was in the hallway between apartments 19 and 20, she called out to Monica, laughing to herself as she remembered a time long gone. "Got the keys?"

***

Chandler answered the door. Joey stood in the hallway, soaked from head to foot. He was standing in a puddle of water which continued to grow as water dripped from his pants. Chandler starred at him in disbelief.

"Chandler, I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing at Ross' without me?" Joey pushed past Chandler into Ross' clean apartment.

Chandler shut the door behind him and turned to face Joey. He gestured towards Joey's wet hair and clothes. "Hi, Joe. Care to explain?"

"Oh, yeah, it's raining outside." Joey stated. "Where's Ross? This is his apartment."

"OH MY GOD! Joey! What are you doing? I just had the floors polished!" Ross screamed as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Spoke too soon." Joey mumbled to himself as he tried to come up with a good explanation for why he had left a river in Ross' apartment. Coming up short of one, he smiled and made his adorable puppy-dog eyes, hoping his good looks would get him out of trouble.

"Not this time Joe. Just go and have a shower, I'll leave clothes by the door. Otherwise you'll-"

"-catch a cold. I know Ross. Believe me, I know. You tell me _every _day." Joey shuffled into the bathroom, leaving a long puddle of water behind him.

"Not _every_ day." Ross mumbled to himself, as he went to find some clothes that would fit Joey.

"Giving advice, making arrangements and listening to Ross and Joey argue - could I _be_ having any more fun?" Chandler mumbled to no one in particular.

***

"I know!" shouted Monica. Every person in the department store turned to stare at her. "I know," she whispered this time. "It's perfect."

"Mmhmm," Rachel mumbled.

Monica looked at her more closely. "Rachel, are you crying?"

"No, I'm just-" Rachel could tell Monica didn't believe her. "Yes, I am. Happy? I'm just so excited to tell Ross, and well, finding this outfit means I'm that much closer. Wouldn't you be happy?"

"Of course I would." Monica paused remembering her wedding dress and how happy she had been in it. "Come on, let's go find Phoebe and show her. I think she's over by the shoes."

***

Chandler started laughing. "What'cha wearing Joe?"

Joey looked mad. He turned to Ross, his outstretched finger almost touching his chest. "Ross Gellar, I ought to-" but he was cut off mid sentence.

"Joey, it's the only thing I had that would fit you."

Chandler looked Joey over. He was dressed in black tracksuit pants, a white business shirt and a navy blazer. "Quick Joe, hide! I think I can hear the fashion police in the hallway right now!"

Ross laughed at the joke, but Joey didn't. "I understand why I look so stupid, but _you_ chose to wear those clothes." Joey and Chandler began laughing, but Ross wasn't amused.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ross' comment was aimed at Joey, but Chandler answered.

"_Nothing._ Ross, focus on the real issue at hand. The proposal."

***

"It's so beautiful Rach. I love it." Phoebe had the coat hanger over her head, so that the dress fell in front of her as if she was wearing it. She spun around in a circle so that it flared out. "I love the colour. What would you call it? Is it turquoise, or green, maybe its jade…" Phoebe trailed off as she ran out of colours.

"Anyway…Rach, you need shoes now." Monica needed her schedule to run on time.

"Oooh, I love this part!" commented Rach, as she sat down on one of the stools near the shoes and began to take off her own. "Well, come on, what are you waiting for? Bring me some shoes to try on."

"Do you want black, silver or the matching colour?" Phoebe asked, already scanning the shelves for suitable shoes.

"Not the matching colour," Monica commented, "though I doubt you'd find the exact green anyway."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, silver or black. It doesn't bother me."

"Here's a black pair," Phoebe said as she handed Rachel a shoebox.

Monica rolled her eyes and shook her head. "They're no good. The heel isn't high enough."

"Ok," Phoebe said as she put the box back and looked for another pair. "These are better." As she went to hand the box to Rachel, Monica pulled them out of her hand, before putting them back on the shelf.

"Heels are too high. Rachel won't be able to walk," was all Monica said in reply to Phoebe's confused look.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day. "Fine. I'll find something else."

"Good." Rachel mumbled. She was starting to remember why the three of them didn't go shopping more often. Between Monica's need for perfection and Phoebe's quick temper, shopping was far more relaxing when enjoyed alone.

Rachel watched as Phoebe chose a shoebox from the shelf and turned to bring it to Rachel. Monica watched warily. "How high are they Phoebe?"

That's when it happened. Rachel knew it had been coming, but it was worse than she'd expected. Phoebe's voice echoed through the store. "Monica, RELAX! The shoes are for Rachel, NOT you. She can have them any height she likes!"

Rachel jumped up and went to calm Phoebe. Once again everyone in the store was starring at the group of three. "Phoebe, its ok. That's just Monica. She's a perfectionist. You know that."

Monica looked hurt. "I am not a perfectionist," she said defensively. But as the words escaped through her mouth, even she knew them not to be true. "Sorry, Phoebe," she said quietly, "Can I please see the shoes?"

Phoebe, who had calmed down completely now, went and got the shoebox. "Of course. I'm so sorry too. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. But I deserved it. Now show me the shoes."

Rachel sighed as she sat back down. She hoped these were the right shoes. She didn't know how much more she could take.

***

"PROPOSAL?" Joey's voice echoed through the apartment. "What proposal?"

Ross paused before he answered. "My proposal to Rachel."

Joey looked stunned. "You're going to ask Rachel to marry you? But you don't even know if she loves you."

Chandler began speaking before Ross could answer. "He knows all that. He just-"

"She has to know." Ross finished.

Joey still looked confused. "Why can't you just tell her?" But before Ross had time to answer, Joey answered the question himself. "Oh, I get it. It's because you're Ross."

**_Authors Note: So what did you think? Please review. I'd love to know what you thought of it - all critism welcomed. I'm sorry it took so long, I've been super busy with school. I will update soon, I promise. _**


End file.
